Addicted To You
by SmileyFlower
Summary: A man and a woman meet in a coffee shop with different lifestyles. She struggles to pay her bills and rent, while he is a successful lawyer with a kid. KUSAKI STORY!
1. Chapter 1

Fuck, I'm exhausted. I swear to God, these patients are pain in the butt. Give me this, give me that, watch out, blah blah,...

I always dreamed to be a nurse to help people. Since I was a little girl I knew this is what I wanted to be. But sometimes even your dream job is tiring and makes you not want to do it anymore. And these doctors... just because they have higher education they think they can treat us like we are their personal assistants. And the patients... they literally think they are in a hotel and they expect me to bring them stuff like I'm some sort of maid.

But this is what pays the bills.

I make my way to a coffee shop to grab a cup of coffee since I'm tired from my shift. Actually, that has become my everyday routine.

As I enter the coffee shop, I see a quite long line. Fuck, that is just what I needed.

I step behind a man, who's a head taller than me and has a nice black suit on.

5 minutes has passed already and the line barely moved.

"Oh my God, why isn't this going faster." I say to myself, but loud enough for a man in front of me to hear.

He turns around. "Tell me about it. I've been in here for the last 10 minutes." He has messy brown chocolate hair and big reddish eyes. He is very handsome and he sure does look great in that suit.

"Normally this place isn't packed... I don't know what's so special about today." I tell him.

"Starbucks from across the street isn't working today." he points it out and I turn around to see it for myself. It really was.

"I don't know what's a huge deal about Starbucks..." I start the conversation, completely forgetting he's basically a stranger to me. "You are just paying for an overpriced coffee that isn't even that good."

"I agree, but my kid loves their sugary drinks." he responds. He has a kid? He seems so young. Oh well... I was really hoping he is single.

"Listen..." he suddenly starts, causing me to stop thinking and concentrate to what he's about to say. "It won't be our turn for a while. What do you say if we find another coffee place around here and talk a bit?"

Is he asking me out? "I would love to, but wouldn't your wife mind?" I had to ask. I'm not going out with a married man.

He suddenly laughs, which really confuse me. What's so funny about that? "I don't have a wife nor a girlfriend. If I did, I wouldn't be asking you to get a cup of coffee with me."

Now I feel kinda embarrassed. "I'm sorry. Is just you mentioned earlier you have a kid, I assu-"

"I'm a single dad. I've not been with a mother of my child for years." he explains to me as we walk out of the coffee shop. "Do you know any coffee place around here?"

I nod. "There is one just around that corner." I point it out to him. He smiles in return, which made me a bit hot. He has a charming smile that any girl can fall for. I don't even know the name of this man, which reminds me. "I'm sorry, but we didn't even introduce ourselves. I'm Runo, Runo Misaki."

"I'm Daniel Kuso, but everyone calls me Dan." He shakes my extended hand.

We both smile at each other as we make our way to the other coffee shop. My bad day is turning to be not so bad. It's turning into a pretty good one. I could just melt while looking into his eyes... he's so charming, my God.

As we reach our destination, he opens the door for me like a gentleman would. I give him a small smile as I enter.

There's not a lot of people in here. Perfect.

"Why don't you go sit down and I'll order us some coffee?" he offers. He's so sweet.

"Alright. I'll have latte macchiato please." I reply. He just nods and goes to order. I stare at his back for about five seconds before I got my shit together and found us seats.

Maybe a minute later he comes back and takes a seat opposite of mine. "I hope those seats are okay."

"They're perfect." Once again, he gives me a beautiful smile that makes my heart beat faster. I just met this guy and he already has this impact on me. "So Runo, tell me something about yourself."

"Well..." I start. "I'm 24, I live across the street from here with my roommate, who is also my best friend. I work as a nurse, if you couldn't tell..." I point at my uniform, which made him laugh. Even his laugh is adorable.

"Being a nurse must be hard, huh?"

"You have no idea... today was actually one of my worst days ever. But you actually managed to turn it into a pretty great one." I blush as I tell him that. Why did I do that?

"I'm very glad to hear that." he grins as he takes my hand into him. We look straight up at each other's eyes.

What the hell is happening?

20 minutes ago I was having a really shitty day and now I'm kinda on a date with the most amazing guy ever that made my whole day... wait, not a day, a month.

Someone suddenly interrupts our little moment. We both look up and we see the waitress with our coffees. We make some room for her to place them.

"So tell me something about yourself, Dan." I continue once the waitress left.

"As you know I am a single dad to my 6 year old son." I nod as I slowly blow into my coffee and take a sip without looking away from him. "I'm 27 and I'm a lawyer."

"What's your kid's name?"

"His name is Alexander, but he wants us to call him Alex."

"Like father like son, huh?" he laughs and nods. "I just gotta ask this..."

"What?"

"How does a good looking guy like you not have a girlfriend?"

He laughs. "I could say the same thing about you."

"Oh, my love life has been disastrous." I reply. It honestly has… the last boyfriend cheated on me and the one before him was just weird. I honestly lost a bit of hope for true love.

"I've actually had no love life since Alex has been born. I just had my focus on him and my career." he explains.

"You been single for 6 years? That's hardly believable."

"It has been six years... I only wanted to focus on my kid and my career. I had enough problems with my ex..." I really want to ask him about Alex's mother, but it's way too soon for that.

"How come you decide now to ask someone out on a date?"

"Oh, so we are on a date... thank God you clear that up cuz I didn't know if you knew that I was referring to this as a date." he quickly says, making me laugh, because he actually looks relieved about this. "But to answer your question, I really enjoyed talking to you back at the previous coffee shop, so I thought maybe I should get to know this pretty cool person and maybe start something new and I happen to think you're very beautiful."

"Oh stop..." I blush as I look away. Those little words just always get me.

"I'm hoping I can get your number and maybe for a second, but a real date" he also states which make me blush even more. He is just too perfect.

And of course I'll give him my number.

Not gonna miss my chance with Mr. Perfect.

* * *

 **I decided to do something different since I'm always writing same things.**

 **I hope you like it… a review is always appreciated. Sorry for the mistakes.**

 **See you soon**

 **Byee**

 **~SmileyFlower**


	2. Chapter 2

I just got out of bathroom with my robe on and my hair wrapped up in a towel. I look up at the clock - one hour until Dan gets here. Oh my God, the time goes on very fast.

Gosh, we are going on our second date, but this time it'll be more fancy, which doesn't matter to me because our first one was amazing even though we were just drinking coffee while we were getting to know each other. When I gave my number to Dan, he called me later that day and ask me out for another date.

"JULIE!" I call out my roommate. Seconds later she comes out from her room, looking rather confused. She has one headphone on and her hair is kind of a mess. "Help me get ready tonight!"

"Why?" she asks as she unplugs her headphones from her phone.

"I got a date, duh."

"What?" she exclaims. "Why am I just hearing about this?"

"Because we arranged it last night." I answer. I have no time for questions. I need to look somehow nice for Dan to not regret asking me out.

"Again I ask, wh-"

"Jules, I promise you when I get home, I'll tell you every single detail."

"Deal!" she immediately agrees. She then comes closer, looking closer at me. "First let's blow dry your hair…"

 **...**

"You look amazing." Jules says as both of us look at my look of the night in the mirror that I have on my closet door. Julie is so good at this, she really did an amazing job. I could do this myself, but Julie does it so much better. I hope Dan will notice and say something nice.

"Thank you, Julie." I thank her as I give her a big hug. "You did such an amazing job, I don't know what I'll do without you."

"It's what I do best." She winks, making me giggle. That is very true, I'm glad she is working at the clothing store, because the job is so for her and I don't see her doing any other job. She then looks at her watch. "When will your date arrive?"

"Well he should be here any minut-" suddenly we hear loud knocks on the door. I smile. "Now."

"I'll get it." She happily insists as she gets closer to the door. "Go to your bedroom. When I'll call you, you'll come out of your room and make a big entrance." I just nod with a small laugh and go to hiding in my room.

I hear Julie open the door.

"Hello, handsome stranger. You must be Runo's date." Julie's voice starts the conversation.

"That's right." I hear Dan's voice reply. "Daniel Kuso."

"I'm Julie Makimoto, her best friend and roommate."

"Nice to meet you." They probably shook their hands. "Where is Runo?"

"RUNO! Your date's here." That's my signal. I walk out of my room with a smile. The first thing I do is look at Dan, who's mouth is slightly opened.

That's the reaction I wanted.

"Hey, Dan." I flirtatiously say.

He closes his mouth, but he still looks slightly nervous. "Runo, y-you you l-look…"

"Incredible, I know." Julie finishes for him, winking at me.

He nods. "Breathtakingly amazing."

I blush as I grab my purse off the table. "Thank you, Dan." I, then turn to Julie. "Bye, Jules."

"Have fun." She exclaims as Dan and I both walk out of the apartment.

 **...**

"You're kidding…" I exclaim.

Dan and I are currently having a romantic dinner in a very fancy restaurant, that I cannot even pronounce. I'm having such a great time. I don't remember if I ever had fun with someone as much as I am with Dan. He's such a fun guy. He's also such a gentleman – he opened his car door and the restaurant's door for me, he pulled a chair for me and he complimented me at least 10 times.

"Nah, he really puked in my boss's face." He's telling me few stories about him son.

He seems so proud of being a father and that's what I also like about him. He genuinely seems like a good father to his son. And his kid seems to be a little angel.

"Did it change something between you and your boss?"

"We just greet each other and nothing more." He answers, drinking his water. "I'm actually kinda glad, because I don't really like the guy. All he cares about is the money and numbers."

I just nod, because I honestly can't relate to his situation. Where I work, is mostly just about saving lives and taking care of sick people.

He looks at his watch. "Wow, we've been here for 3 hours."

"Seriously?" He nods with a grin. I look down for a moment, feeling slightly embarrassed because of my childlike exclaim.

"Time flies when you're having fun."

"I know." I agree with him. I also notice one of the waiters looking at us a couple of times. "The waiter must really hate us."

"Why? He's gonna have a big tip…"

"I don't think that's the problem…" I say as Dan raises his hand signaling the waiter to come. Seconds later the waiter came with a fake smile on his face. What's his problem?

"Did you enjoy, sir?"

"Yes, here's the money…" Dan hands him the money. "Next time don't be so noticeable that you hate me, Keith." My eyes wide-open. Dan knows the waiter? Wow, I must say it's amazing how calm and unbothered he looked through the entire date.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't know what you're talking about." The blond-haired waiter replies with his head high up.

"Good, keep it professional…" Dan smirks as he slowly stands up. I look at the two confusingly as I stand up as well and put on my jacket and grab my purse.

As Dan moves past Keith, Keith grabs Dan's wrist and whispers something to Dan which I couldn't really hear.

This is so weird. This guy is being totally unprofessional at doing his job. I wonder the history of these two – maybe they were college roommates, best friends in high school… Who knows? But the guy seems so much older than 27.

Dan says nothing in return, just smirks at him.

Dan looks at me and points at the exit with his head. I got the message, so I start walking towards the exit, feeling Dan following me right behind.

As I exited the restaurant, I turned my head around to look at the brunette. "What was that all about?"

"You don't wanna know…" he replies as we start walking towards his car.

"Actually I do…" I tell him. "It was really weird back there."

"He's my ex's brother…" Dan reveals. What? I never saw that coming. But is it possible that Dan knew he was working in this particular restaurant and wanted to rub in his face that he's dating again. No, he wouldn't do that. Or would he? I don't know anymore, that moment really throw me off.

"Did you know he works there?"

"No, I didn't even know he's a waiter." Okay, good. Dan isn't a jerk.

"Is he the brother of Alex's mother?" I carefully ask. He just nods without saying anything.

We walk up to his car. As we both seated ourselves, awkwardness soon took over. Why is this awkward, all of the sudden? I hate those situations. Stupid his ex's brother, he just had to be working in that particular restaurant.

"I'm sorry." Dan's voice gently says, interrupting my thoughts.

I turn my head to him, giving his small smile. "That's alright. It's no big deal…"

"I know, but I shouldn't have said anything to him." He continues, feeling really bad.

I fully turn to him, placing my hand on top of his. "It's okay, really…" I whisper as I make small circles on the back of his hand with my thumb. He shows his amazing smile and starts to lean in. I lean in as well and slowly placing my other hand on the side of his head. I slowly close my eyes and seconds later I feel his lips on mine.

I can tell he's nervous a bit at the beginning, but soon as I start kissing him back, he relaxed and gave me the best kiss I ever had. He was so tender, but then also passionate. Our lips moved together, making my whole body shiver. I feel his hand on my hip, while with his other hand he is intertwining his fingers with mine.

As we part away, we look at each other for a moment, communicating with our eyes. We both can agree that this kiss was really fucking incredible.

"I had such a great time with you, Runo." Dan says as we both stay in the same position as before. Our hands are still intertwined. I nod at him and smile, completely agreeing with him. "I really hope we can continue this amazing thing…"

I chuckle, nodding once again as I press my lips against his once again, making this our second kiss.

I couldn't agree more, Dan Kuso.

* * *

 **Here you go, chapter 2.**

 **I'm sorry to you all for keeping you waiting. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. If you have any suggestions or ideas, let me know.**

 **Sorry for the mistakes.**

 **See you soon**

 **Byee**

 **~SmileyFlower**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a few weeks since Dan and I went on our first date. And since then we went on many more after that.

It's safe to say that Dan and I are in a relationship. It's so good saying that, you have no idea. This has to be, hands down the best relationship I've ever been in and it has only been few weeks. This says it all – my dating history is sad. My past relationships were honestly bad, my only semi-successful relationship was when I was in college and that turned out to be a joke. _"Just college fun."_ As my shitty ex would call it.

If Dan and I aren't on a date, we usually are at my place. I only been in his apartment once and is twice as big as my apartment – honestly, I would call it a penthouse. It has the nicest furniture and the balcony is huge and filled with flowers. But Dan says he rather hangs out at my place, because it feels more homey and I agree – Dan's place looks nice, but it's not homey.

We haven't slept together yet – had few moments here and there. It was mostly us without a shirt and making out until we couldn't feel our faces anymore. To be honest, I don't mind that we haven't had sex yet, because I always felt rushed in my previous relationships and I was naïve most of the time. But on the other hand, I don't want to wait much longer, because Dan is pretty amazing and I want to be intimate with him.

I'm in the hospital right now and I'm currently handing out medicine to patients. Every minute I check the time and every time it feels like the time goes by slower than before.

As I'm giving two pills to an older woman, I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pull it out and see Dan calling.

I answer. "Hi, honey."

"Hi, babe. Are you in the hospital?"

"Yes, in about 10 minutes my shift ends." I reply. Thank God I'm done with giving out medicine because I really don't like talking on the phone while I'm working.

"How about if I pick you up and we go to my place?" he suggests.

"Yeah, sure!" I'm immediately agree, because I get to spend time with my boyfriend.

"Great! You hungry?"

"Yeah, a little…"

"Is Mexican food okay?" he asks. Oh, he's so sweet.

"Yeah, it's perfect. I'll have the same like I did last time." I say as I take a seat next to Maya, who's also a nurse. She's a good person and I get along with her, she's a few years older than me.

"Got it. I'll see you in 15-20 minutes, okay?"

"Okay, can't wait to see you..." I say, smiling.

"I can't wait to see you too, I'll see you in a bit." He responds. "Bye, babe..."

"Bye." we say our goodbyes and I hang up the call. I turn to Maya and I see her staring at me. "What?"

"I didn't know you were in a relationship."

I nod. "We've been together for a couple of weeks now."

"I need more details, Runo."

"Oh my God, when did you become so curious?" I nervously laugh. Maya isn't usually so demanding about details of my personal life.

"I've never seen you this happy before. I'm guessing it's because of a guy..." she responds.

I giggle and nod my head. "His name is Dan, he's a lawyer and he has a son."

"A son? How old is he?"

"The son or Dan?"

"Both."

"Dan's 27 and Alex's 6." I answer.

"He became a father quite early. What's the son like?"

"I have no idea, I haven't met him yet." It's true, I've never met Alex. Dan's usually with him over the weekend and he wants to spend all of his time with his son. Dan told me he's not sure how Alex will react to the news that he's dating someone, because he's not used to seeing his father dating other women. I didn't protest about his decision because he is putting his kid's needs first, which makes him a wonderful father.

If I'm honest, I'm also nervous and scared. I have no idea if he'll like me or not. I like kids and I want to have them in the future, but I'm so scared of the thought that Dan's first priority won't like me, which will lead of us breaking up, because there is no way Dan will choose me over his son, even I wouldn't let him do that.

"Oh…" Maya replies quietly. "I'm guessing he doesn't know yet?" I shake my head, still look at her. "You probably feel nervous…"

I nod my head with a loud sigh. "You have no idea…"

"Don't worry, just be nice and play with him." She tells me, before she turns her attention to a person, who's standing behind the counter.

 **...**

"I feel so full." Dan says as he collects the trash and throws it in the trashcan. I just nod my head, not feeling too enthusiastic. The thought of Dan's son not liking me is still worrying me. Dan seems to notice my mood as he goes right in front of me. "Hey, you've been down since we got here. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing…"

"It must be something." He responds as he slowly brushes his fingers through my hair. "Tell me what's bugging you?"

"This nurse and I talked a bit when you called me." I start, looking at the ground.

"What did you talk about?"

"You." I say, finally looking at him. He seems surprised, but he only nods his head, letting me continue. "We got to the subject about Alex and I started thinking of the possibility about him not liking me and I-"

"He'll like you, Runo. You're wonderful and he is such an open, sociable kid and he'll easily see how wonderful you actually are." He interrupts me, pulling me closer to him.

"But you said that you don't know how he'll react."

"It was stupid of me to say that because 1) I know my son will love you and 2) this caused you to worry of something that isn't worth worrying about." He answers. I nod weakly, still not convinced. Dan suddenly puts his hands on my cheeks, making me look straight at him. "He'll love you, okay? Just be yourself and he'll recognize how wonderful you are. Just don't worry about this."

I take a deep breath and letting all worries leave my body. I give Dan a smile, which seems enough for him. He grins back and kisses me on the lips. I relax myself, moving my lips against his as the kiss quickly turns passionate.

As I enter my tongue in his mouth, Dan backs us up until I could feel his couch against my shin. He slowly leans us down and we land on his comfortable couch with him on top of me. I break the kiss, because I need to breath, but I could feel Dan attacking my neck with his amazing lips.

"Dan, I want you…" I whisper in his ear.

He stops and looks at me. Oh, no… did I just make a mistake? He takes his hand and gently caresses my cheek, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"I want you too, Runo." He says as he goes back to my neck. "I don't want to wait anymore, we waited long enough."

I moan as he sucks the right spot on my neck. He recently discovered it, when we were at my place. I feel his hand on my shirt, wanting to take it off of me and I was ready to sit up, when suddenly we hear a doorbell.

* * *

 **And that's it with this chapter.**

 **In my other story, I said I was gonna upload this over the weekend, but I flopped and I'm uploading it today. Sorry about that.**

 **I have a question for you… this story will definitely have some 18+ scenes in it and I don't know if I should include them in this story or if I should make a whole separate story about it. If I include in this story, that I have to change this to Rated M. Please tell me what you would like me to do, it'll be very helpful :)**

 **Anyways, I'll see you soon**

 **Byee**

 **~SmileyFlower**


End file.
